loomingevilfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 10 Recap
Session 10 Recap: Shadowy Slayers, Clandestine capers and the lovers escape 15 XP Players Dandy - Pol Arik - Scott Gar - Seag NPC’s Benfiold the 5th - Justicar of Kellos, officiator of cleansing Rites. The Earls Senishal - Headman of the Manor Shadowy Demon/spirit - 2-Dimensional slayer Tafney - Early daughter, and runaway in love. Darem - Common boy, former staff at the manor, in love with Tafney. Criminals at the Three Daggers - Described as 'Creepy Guy', 'Toady' and Guard. The Session The Visier is politely questioned by the seneschal about the missing egg artifact. Arik listens in (at the door?) Dandy returns to the manor property and finds Darem in the garden, awaiting his romantic meet-up. They enter the building and attempt to disguise themselves as staff (semi-successfully) Gar gets sword from cloakroom and tries to leave, but is blocked by the house guards. The seneschal is interrupted by an alarmed guard, who tells of another guard found dead in the building. Arik is asked to take charge of the investigation. Tafney meets up with Dandy and Darem, almost ready to leave, but wants to get some stuff from the library. Dandy distract the elderly librarian. Darem and Tafney escape together, Dandy advised them to hide in the city for now. Darem says he knows some people’ who can help him hide. Arik rounds up suspects and pressures his suspects, but Justicar Bennifold pulls rank and takes over the investigation. He goes to ‘patrol the corridors’ in a huff. There is a scream from near the library and Arik, Dandy and Gar end up in the museum with a shadowy creature. During the fight with it Gar is staggered but allows the sword to temporarily boost him up and keep fighting, it crackles with dark energy. Arik is drawn to a weapon in the room, a holy incense-Brazier, which in his hands glows with a holey light. They damage the creature, but it flees through the wall and they give chase. They find it went into the kitchen but couldn’t pass through the external wall and escape the house. After another breif tussel the shadow gets away and they lose track of it. The characters brainstorm and decide the creature is tied to Tafney and Darem, possibly some sort of spirit summoned to keep them apart. They leave the Mansion and go looking for Darem at ‘The Three Daggers Inn’ 3daggers is a very shady place and when they arrived they see no sign of the lovers. They are approached by a ‘creepy guy’ who thanks them for sending them the couple and offers a payment. They accept the payment but investigate anyway (with a dire warning from the barkeep) and find a secret criminal lair in the basement. In the lair they meet a guard, the creepy guy and a ‘toady/brain’ type. It becomes clear that the criminals want to ransom back Taffney and have no interest in Darem. Negotiation escalates to a Mexican-stand-off, with the creepy guy holding a hostage at knife-point. Arik realises that the criminals have no leverage if they harm Tafney (and therefore probably won’t) and knocks the creep out with his new weapon (taken from the manor museum). The lover (**I forget witch, was it Tafney?**) is stabbed in the neck as the creepy guy goes down, and starts to bleed out, but Arik performs his first miracle and heals the wound. They escape the basement, now flooded with beer from broken barrels, with the lovers. **unsure if any of the criminals were left alive, anyone recall?** **Somehow I think Tafney and Darem got married during the standoff. Anyone recall the details?**